Welcome to Arendelle
by Dan The Black Wolf
Summary: A accident during an experiment has sent me into a Disney Movie, the people here are in danger and I know I can't leave them like this. Looks like blood is going to be spilt in the one place I hate when it happens: A Kid's Movie. Rated T for Blood, Violence and Swearing. I don't own Frozen
1. Chapter 1

Dan: Dammit! I haven't even finished your first story now you want me to start another one?

Sarah: Forget My Little Pony! Here's your new contract! (Hands him a piece of paper)

Dan: (Reading) Dan Wolf, you have been chosen by Sarah Wolf to write a fan fiction based on the movie Frozen. This story must contain your Original Character, Dan the Black Wolf. Also it must contain romance, happiness and songs. Like hell! (Burns the contract) You may have bought me off and made me agree to write two stories but that was it. And no changes, meaning the only stories I'll write are the MLP one and once I'm done with that the Totally Spies one. There's nothing you can do to change that.

Sarah: I could hurt Fluffa.

Dan: She's filed a restraining order on you.

Sarah: How could a cat... I could hurt Lurch.

Dan: He has one too.

Sarah: Your girlfriend?

Dan: She's in Cristina mode, meaning she's Shadow's girl.

Shadow: _You better not touch her! You little devil!_

Sarah: Your PS4?

Dan/Shadow: YOU TOUCH MY PS4, YOU DIE!

Sarah: Just write it... Please?

Dan: (Shocked) Sarah saying please? That's a first. Fine! Because you asked nicely I'll write it.

Sarah: Yay, thanks Bro-Bro.

Dan: (Walks to his laptop) Yeah, yeah, hooray for my. But no songs!

Sarah: Deal!

Story:

Dan was working on a inter-dimensional portal in his lab. "Alright, just have to put in the disc with the programming and we should be set to go." he walked to his desk and grabbed a CD case and then walked back to his portal. "Just put this in here and..." he put the CD in its respective drive then started writing a few codes in the computer. Without his knowledge the portal turned on and started sucking everything in. "What the hell?!" he yelled as the portal began pulling him in. He grabbed the CD case and looked at it. "Fuck me." The words "Frozen DVD" were written on it. "Shit!" he yelled as the portal sucked him in "Not again!".

Frozen Universe

Arendelle's winters were usually happy. But not this time, winter's cold winds froze anything brave or stupid enough to be out and not near a fire. Unfortunately that stupid person was Dan. The portal spit Dan out at the top of a mountain causing him to tumble down. When his body reached the bottom it was nothing more than a cold, wet, shivering pile of meat and bones. His heart pace quickened, he started panicking, fearing death's grip. _"Calm down. You're going to get through this, focus on getting up." _he thought to himself, or it could have been Shadow, his dark counterpart but he was too cold to think about it. He got on his feet and began walking "Come on. There has to be a village or something." he fell to his knees "Sonofabitch, don't die yet." pushing his limits did nothing, his body was frozen and his mind was not far behind. Falling flat on his face, he laid there, hopelessly "Crap, can't move." his world faded to black.

"Oh dear! What's wrong!" said a voice "Are even still alive? Don't worry I'll get you back to the castle."

Unknown Castle

Dan jolted awoke with a shout, knowing death had missed it's shot, although it was sad he wasn't going to see his old friend Dan was happy he didn't die again. "That was close." _"No kidding."_ "Shadow?" _"Quick, how did we get here?"_ "Through our portal machine." _"Great, you didn't lose your memory. Speaking of which, do you know where we are?" _"Frozen universe." _"Shit!" _"Oh, you're awake!" said a new voice. Dan looked towards the door and saw a woman. "Please put on your clothes, the Queen wishes to speak with you." Dan looked down at his body and realized he was in his boxers "Your clothes are on that chair. We had them cleaned and dried." Dan put on his dark blue jeans, blue Converse shoes, plain white t-shirt, black hoodie and black bike gloves. "This way." said the woman leading him through the long hallways. "In here." she said "Go right in." Dan knocked and entered the room. It was a giant throne room and on the opposite was a blonde woman, dressed in a long light dress, sitting on a huge chair. On her right was a ginger haired girl who seemed to be younger. They had three soldiers on each side and the blonde one had a small snowman next to her. _"That's...interesting" _said Shadow _"Not the weirdest thing we've seen, but still manages to be in the top ten."_ replied Dan. "Bow before the Queen." yelled one of the soldiers "You don't have to yell, I can here you perfectly." said Dan bowing. "You're lucky you know." said the Queen "To be found be my scout. If Olaf hadn't have found you, you'd be five inches under snow right now." she said gesturing towards the snowman. "Thank you for your hospitality your Highness. And you, Olaf, for your help." "You're welcome." it replied in a cheery voice. !BOOM! The whole castle shook at the from the force of whatever hit it. "Your Highness! They're back!" yelled the soldier. The Queen ran out of the room "WAIT!" the others shouted as they followed her. "What the hell is going on." Dan asked himself, deciding to run after them. He ended up on the wall of the castle where he found them staring outside it. He looked in the same direction and saw a terrifying army, each one armed to the teeth. "This is the end. We won't survive." said the ginger. "Don't count on it!" said Dan causing them to turn towards him. "You helped me, now it's time I repay the favor." he jumped down and ran towards the army. "He can't seriously take an entire army on." said a soldier "He's crazy." said another. The army stopped a few feet in front of Dan "Wait is this it. Is this what Arendelle has to offer." laughed one of the soldiers "Couple thousands of you? Yeah, this will be a piece of cake." "Hahaha. Where's your weapon kid. Gonna make us die from laughter." "Oh, if you wanted death and weapons..." said Dan as two Katanas appeared in his hands "...you should've asked." he finished, slicing the man in half. He raised his head, a smile on his face "Who's next?"

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Story:

The army froze in fear as they witnessed one of them being cut in half by a teenager. In a flash Dan moved to the next one and chopped him to bits, causing the rest to snap out of their fear. "Charge! I don't care if he's a kid! Bring me his head." yelled the general _"So that's the leader"_ thought Dan, using his powers, he replaced his sword with a metallic object, more commonly known as a Desert Eagle. Aiming it at the general, who stood on top of a strong horse, he pulled the trigger. The shot echoed throughout the battlefield even reaching the castle. Time slowed down as the general's body fell to the ground. "Don't pull back men, keep fighting him!" _"Crap, I thought that would be enough to scare them." _Thought Dan _"Looks like we're going to have to use the big guns."_ responded Shadow _"And scare the kingdom we're fighting for?"_ asked Dan sarcastically _"What do you want to do? Die along with everyone else or save them and __let them fear you?"_ _"-Sigh- and I just met them."_ _"Hey I know it's hard but-" "I know: with great power comes great responsablility." "Actually, I was going to say: a hero must make sacrifices. But that reference works too." _This time both the sword and gun disappeared from Dan's hands. "Giving up already?" asked a smug soldier "Ha, you wish." replied Dan, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off his feet. (AN: Did I mention I'm tall. No seriously, I'm 15 and already taller than my dad and most of the people I know. And no I'm not Asian, so don't be racist, people.) Smoke and fire emitted from Dan's hand causing the man to scream in pain as his flesh burned. "You monster. You have the same demon abilities that queen has!" another soldier yelled "What this?" asked Dan looking at his hand "You ain't seen nothing yet." Dan crouched down, smoke started circling around him. He blasted into the sky, now nothing more than a flaming rocket, for a few seconds he turned back into his flesh body for a few seconds, during which he flipped his body and once again became a flaming bullet, but this time he smashed into the ground, causing a shockwave that turned most of the army to ash. (Basically it's the Orbital Drop from Infamous: Second Son) The remaining soldiers picked themselves up the ashes of their comrades, they all shook while looking at Dan, at the "monster" that destroyed three quarters of their army.

"Retreat! We have no chance against this kingdom of monsters." yelled a soldier, as he ran back to the boats they came in, the rest of the army following suit. However, one of them was not so lucky. being the closest to Dan, he was grabbed and held by his neck. "Please don't kill me." he choked out "You're funny." said Dan "Tell your boss, king, leader, whoever is in control of you a-holes, and tell him that this place is under the protection of The Black Wolf. If any of you step on this soil again I'm going to do something worse than kill a few soldiers." he dropped the frightened man and walked back to the castle.

_"Time to get rejected by more humans." _Thought Dan _"Don't think like that, maybe they're understanding people." _Dan chuckled _"Yeah, and Sarah is an angel. People fear what they don't understand Shadow. You of all people should." "Since when have you cared about my opinion? You're the one who always says that we shouldn't judge a book by its cover and that everyone is different." _Dan finally reached the castles wooden gate, which also acted as a bridge since there was a river around the castle, most likely to defend it from soldiers. _"Uh, so now what?" "Blow a hole through the gate." "Oh sure and lets also..." _before Dan could finish his thought the gate was released and the bridge came down. "Everyone welcome the savoir of Arendelle!" yelled a voice "Savoir?" Dan said to himself, the next thing he knew he was swarmed by people. "Make way for the queen." commanded a soldier. The citizens obeyed and their queen walked towards Dan with the red haired girl right behind her. "On behalf of my kingdom, I thank you..." the blonde haired queen started "Dan. My name's Dan." _"Oh, I like this woman..." "Shadow if you say something, I'm gonna..." "Relax. I'm not saying anything... just that she's hot." "Someday, I'm gonna set your balls on fire." "The feeling's mutual." _"Well then Dan welcome to our kingdom!"

Later

The people prepared a giant feast to celebrate the victory that was achieved thanks to Dan. They had partied 'til the sun was rising on the edge of the sky. The queen provided Dan a bedroom, thanked him once again and headed towards her own room.

Dan was now sitting in his bed thinking. _"So what's the plan Dan?" "We'll call Secret and hopefully he can open a portal that will transport us home." "Ok." _Secret was Dan's twin brother. He was called that because he always wore a mask and no one, except Dan, knew his real name. _"Hey, we forgot to ask them why they weren't afraid of our powers." "Meh, we'll ask them tomorrow before we leave." "Alright. 'Night Dan." "'Night Shadow." _Dan closed his eyes and fell into the sleep he deeply needed.

End Chapter

Dan: Ok, so you want romance? So what should I do? Add an OC for Elsa.

Sarah: You already have.

Dan: Wait who..? No. No, no, no. Not this time bitch!

Sarah: Come on what's wrong. I get the fact that you didn't want to get together with a pony, but what's wrong with Elsa?

Dan: I'm not a f**king playboy. I respect woman and not a guy who goes to one universe, f**ks every hot female then move on. The Dan in the story is based on me and I'm not changing that.

Shadow: _But I am._

Sarah: See? Besides, you're signed a contract. Also, if said hot female doesn't break up with you and isn't bothered by the fact that she's sharing you with another woman, then technically you're still being faithful to your relationship.

Dan: That's bullshit! But f**k it. I'm done arguing.

(Note: These conversations are real. Sarah is standing next to me as I write them. Which is really f**king creepy.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

Story:

Dan jolted awake, he realized he was one the floor covered in cold sweat "What the hell- What the fuck was I dreaming-" _"Hey Dan!" _Said Shadow _"Had a good dream?" "You ASSHOLE! I was being chased by... by." "Justin Biebers" _Laughed Shadow _"I think I'm going to be sick." "Wouldn't blame you, that little shit would make Devastation barf." _"Dan! Are you awake?" said a new voice _"Crap it's the queen!" "And you're there in your boxers, this is going to be fun." _"Uh, yes your Highness, I'll be out in a minute." "Don't bother. I'm coming in." _"Oh Shit!" "Pfft HAHA. Fate is not on your side today, my friend."_ The blond haired queen entered the room and saw a shirtless Dan desperately trying to put his T-shirt on. Both their faces turned red as Dan finished dressing. "Sorry for barging in like this, but I wanted to drop this off before heading to my duties." she said gesturing at the tray of breakfast food in her hands. "Thank you, but isn't this a servant's job, if you don't mind me asking." "It is, but I hate being treated as a queen so I try to help out as much as possible." "OK." The queen put the food on a table next to the bed and headed for the door. "I never got your name." She stopped and turned around "It's Elsa." "It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa." Dan said kissing her hand. Elsa once again blushed and rushed out.

_"Sooo... what now?"_ asked Shadow _"Now? Now we call Secret and tell him to create a portal that will bring us back." "Aw man! And I was really starting to enjoy it here." "What do you find appealing in a Disney movie?" "The girls. And the man slaughter." "Of course."_ thought Dan, mentally face palming.

Dan got dressed and exited the room into the hallway, where a servant was waiting. "Oh good, you're awake. I'm here to escort you to the princess, she has requested your presence." _"Aw, she might want to reward us. If you know what I'm saying."_ said Shadow _"Does everything that exits your mouth have to be about sex or something sadistic." "No, but I like fucking with you."_ They arrived at a giant door, where the servant moved to the side "The princess is waiting inside." Dan entered the room, not sure why he felt something weird was going to happen. Then he realized why. The orange haired princess was sitting in front of a mirror, doing her hair, while in her underwear. "Oh, uh, pardon. I'll wait outside." Dan said stepping backwards. "No need. I'm a little more vulgar than an average princess." she said _"A little?"_ thought Dan _"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate."_ Shadow said angrily. _"Stop jerking off!" "Fuck you!"_ "Anyway-" she started "I need to talk to you about my sister. Have you ever heard the expression: Behind every great man there's a great woman?" "Yeah. I don't see how that applies here. I mean the kingdom is ruled by a queen. So I don't know why you... brought... that... up. Oh shit." "Yup, you got it." "So the roles are technically switched, your sister's the great woman, and you're the great ma- I mean, great woman behind her." "Yes, I'm the man in our... relationship and kingship. Now here's why I called you here. As you know we've been attacked and I'm sure they'll return." "So what does this have to do with me?" "Simple, I've inspected your weapons and I can tell you're some sort of assassin. Also, we all know about your powers. The reason we're not running after you with pitchforks is because my sister has similar abilities." "Really?" "Yes. So here's my deal: protect our kingdom, protect my sister, teach her how to use her powers, teach my soldiers how to fight and we'll provide you with food, a room, and something extra." she said as a one of her bra straps slid off " Wait I thought you were a les- and what do you mean your soldiers." The princess opened the door and said " I'm the leader of the army." she then pushed him out "Also I'm Bi and so is my sister." Dan blushed.

He got up and started walking around when he started thinking _"I'm fifth-fucking-teen, I shouldn't be dealing with this bullshit." "What the hell are you complaining about!?"_ asked Shadow _"I should be in school but instead I'm getting seduced by women that are five years older than me and killing people. Fuck this shit! I need some air."_ he ran around the palace, looking for an exit, but he found none. "FUCK THIS!" he yelled, grabbing a painting "Fuck this painting!" he then threw it through the window "Fuck that window!" now outside "AND FUCK YOU!" he yelled towards the sky. He began walking through the castles giant back yard. "Spiderman didn't have to deal with this." he mumbled "Who's Spiderman?" asked a voice behind him. He jumped "Holy hell!" looking behind him he saw Elsa giggling. "Elsa! You scared me." Elsa stopped laughing immediately "You called me Elsa. No one except my sister has called me that." "Heh, heh, yeah, sorry." "No! Please call me anything you like. Anything is better than "Your Highness"" _"I'd like to call her slave."_ said Shadow _"Shut up Shadow"_ "So, what are you doing here?" Dan asked Elsa "I'm simply taking a break from my duties. Taking a walk calms my nerves." "I feel the same way. Though I prefer the night."

They started walking talking about different subjects. "Your sister told me you have some special abilities." Dan said out of nowhere "Oh! She did. Yeah, look:" she showed him her palm where a ice wolf appeared "How did you know..." started Dan "I saw the wolf tattoo on your arm." Elsa said blushing. She handed him the wolf. Dan smiled, it was very realistic and really reflected a wolf's awesomeness. "Thank you." swaying his hand, he turned some snow into water. He then turned it into a ice rose and handed it to Elsa. "You have ice powers too!" she exclaimed "Let's say I'm a man of many talents." she laughed "Is being charming one of them?" "I can't say, I know modesty is though." she giggled "Well you've certainly accomplished funny." "Meh, when you catch me at the right moment." They continued walking until they reached a cliff that gave them a perfect view of the kingdom. "So do you have just ice powers. I know you left a lot of fire and ashes yesterday." Dan chuckled "Can't fight an army without leaving a mess. But to answer your question, no. I have a lot of powers. The one used yesterday was a smoke conduit power." "Conduit?" "Conduits are people who, literally, are made out of a element, the still have a flesh body but they can also turn into their element. For example, a smoke conduit can turn into smoke and use it as a weapon. They can also infuse their power with an object and use that as a weapon." "How did you get these powers." "-Sigh- where do I start. The first powers I had, were given to me in a lab. I fought a civil war. Hell, I was the leader of a revolution. After the war, a new enemy showed up. She- she thought I would be perfect for her super powered army. So they gave me some basic powers and tried to brain wash me. It nearly worked. I escaped, freed my friends and army. Then we once again took back our city." he took a deep breath and continued "How I got the rest of my powers is a story too long to tell. Let's just say, some were given to me. The rest I either stole them or... killed people for them." Elsa gasped "My motives for doing so, are plentiful. Like I said, the story is long and it should be forgotten." Elsa put her hand on his shoulder "You lost your parents during the war." "How did you-" "You have the same pain me and my sister have in our eyes." "I'm sorry about your loss." "Something tells me it's not as bad as what you went through." Images of blood and the sound of gunshots and crying filled Dan's head. "No. The death of a parent is horrible, the way they died doesn't matter." said Dan "I'm sorry I asked." "No, you asked how I got my powers, not about my past." "It's ok. Thank you for sharing." She looked towards her kingdom "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked him "Yeah, so many people, living together in peace and harmony." Elsa smile faded "But now, the peace is in danger and so are my people." Dan looked at her, he saw the genuine worry she had in her eyes. "I'll help you protect them." "You will!" "I can't leave good people and let them die." Elsa hugged him, when she let go they were both blushing. "Shall we go?" he asked "Ok."

Back in Dan's Room at the Palace

_"Hey Dan."_ said Shadow _"Yeah?" "Remember how you said we should be in school and have a normal life and all that other crap?" "I swear if you're going to-" "Let me finish!"_ Dan shut up _"I think we both knew that we would never have a normal life ever since we first killed that cop." _Dan sighed_ "I know, I just..."_ He looked out his window _"I guess I always hoped that I, we, were wrong." "Look... How 'bout this, you stop swearing so much and I'll act normally?" "What does that have to do with our discussion?" "I'm trying to make your life more normal." "Oh. Well then, ok, deal." _There was then a knock which surprised him "What the-!" "_DAN!" "Right, right, sorry."_ "Dan, may we come in?" Elsa asked. "Uh, sure."

Elsa entered the room with her sister following her. "My sister has told me about your discussion." they said at the same time. "You go first Anna." Elsa told her sister "Ok, so I understand you agreed to our deal. You'll help me train my soldiers, be Elsa's bodyguard, protect our kingdom and teach her how to use her powers?" "Yes." "Perfect!" Anna said happily clapping her hands together "Well, we should be going." she exited the room, but before she closed the door, Anna poked her head back in. "Just so you know my sister has agreed to the other part of our deal. See you at dinner." Dan and Elsa blushed. Anna closed the door. "Is she always like this?" asked Dan "No. You just have to get to know her. She's changed after her breakup with Kristoff. Anyway, I have to go." she said as she too exited the room.

Dan fell flat on his bed and started another conversation with Shadow. _"So what do we know?"_ he asked his dark self. _"Well: Anna broke up with Kristoff, turns out she's bisexual along with Elsa, they have been attacked and are most likely in the middle of a war with the people who thought Elsa was a monster and that prince who wanted the kingdom. Anna has two personalities, her original one she had in the movie, which she only shows people who get to know her and a more masculine one for dealing with serious matter and most likely fucking Elsa." "Hey!" "Just saying what might be true. Continuing on, we must now protect Elsa, the kingdom, teach her and her army how to fight and probably satisfy her and her sister." "Shadow I highly doubt-" "Hey! It might happen, you never know." "-Sigh- True." "I don't get it, you have a problem having sex with someone, but in the end you always do." "That's not-" "Shinigami, Kami, the island filled with Amazonian women, the list goes on." "I don't know man, it's like I have this dark side of me-" "Hold on, so first there was Devastation who is a combination of your hate and the hate you absorb from the people around you. He was created after you separated him from your soul. __After__, you hurt someone in a fit of rage. He is literally a intelligent beast, who only cares about what he and his wives want. Then there's me. I'm basically you with a little bit more yin, meaning I'm still good, but I'm more of a antihero. And finally there's another, very small bit of yin in you, that comes out when you're doing something more perverted or evil. Like killing people." _(AN: Once again I'm not Chinese or Asian, not that there's anything wrong with that. I just like the idea of yin and yang.)_ "You hit the nail on the head." "This is confusing as fuck. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning. Remember we have to talk to Secret." "Oh yeah! I totally forgot." "You'll do it in the morning. Goodnight." " 'Night"._

End Chapter

Dan: There! Are you happy?"

Sarah: Yup. It's like Frozen but a bit more mature.

Dan: There is something very wrong with you.

Sarah: I know.


	4. Chapter 4: Kristoff

The Castle

Dan woke up and did his morning routine. He then exited his room onto his balcony. Pulling out his phone and called his brother. He built the phone himself and it was able to even call people in other dimensions. "Hello?" said a voice on the other end. "Secret!" "Dan!? Where the hell are you?" "My portal experiment went wrong. I'm trapped in the Frozen universe." "Wha- How-. -Sigh- You need me to warp you back?" "Actually, I'm going to stay a while. The people need me here." "That's good, because I can't bring you back." Dan was thrown aback "Why?" "Dan, I have no idea what went wrong with your portal, but it didn't just take you. It took half the fucking neighborhood. Then, it just collapsed on itself and all the parts were sucked in as well." "So, all the parts came out where I did." "I think so. What the hell happened anyway." "I put in Sarah's Frozen DVD instead of the actual program CD." "I bet she did it on purpose." "Don't you want to know what I've been doing around here?" "I dunno, you fucked Elsa, like you do to every hot woman, in every universe you travel to." "I DON'T DO THAT! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!?" Dan took a deep breath. "I'll see you later. Bye." "See ya. And wear protection." "FUCK YOU SECRETMASTER!"

"I need to find those parts." Dan said to himself. _"It'll take us weeks to get it all back here."_ said Shadow. _"Then we need something to help us carry them."_ replied Dan.

It took them five seconds to know what they needed. _"Kristoff's sled!" _They said in union. Dan exited his room and headed to Anna's bedroom. _"Dan! This is a horrible idea!" "What do you mean?" "You want to barge in there and ask a girl about her ex. What are we going to say: Hey Anna! Can you tell us where your ex-boyfriend is!; They only thing that'll get us is a kick to the privates." "So what do you suggest we do?" "Ask her sister. Duh!"_

Dan turned around and headed in the opposite direction. His room was in-between the two sisters rooms, for security purposes. Dan knocked on the door and waited, there was no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. "Hello? Elsa? You awake?" he asked trying to open the door. The room remained silent. Dan crouched and pulled out his lock picking kit. Within a few seconds, he opened the door. _"It won't be my fault if she's naked, right?" _Dan asked Shadow _"Absolutely."_ he replied. Dan entered the room, but found it empty. He turned on his infrared vision. _"Someone else was here."_ Dan thought _"Why-" "SOMEONE KIDNAPPED ELSA!"_ They said at the same time. Dan exited to the balcony, and followed thetrail the kidnapper had left. "They haven't been gone long, we can still catch them." said Dan as he ran into the forest.

He continued running until he saw them. Elsa was in her nightgown, tied up and gagged. Being carried by a man in black. "HEY!" Dan yelled as he reached them. "Mmm" Elsa's muffed scream could be heard as the man turned to face Dan. " Put the Queen down." The man stood still, unfazed. "Let's try this again." Dan raised his hand and started emitting black electricity from it. The man started to shake, but he was still unmoved. "No? OK." said Dan, stopping the lightning. His arm turned black and his fingers turned into foot long knives. There was a silence, then the man threw Elsa to the ground and fled for his life.

Dan ran to Elsa, cutting her free. "Elsa! Are you ok?" "I'm fine, and you can come out now." she said, as commanded, the man came out. Dan pulled out his Katana. "Whoa, whoa, easy." said the man, pulling off his mask, revealing long blond hair. "My name's Kristoff. Dan, right? Elsa's told me a lot about you." Dan was dumbstruck "What the sweet holiness that is gaming, is going on here?" Dan asked "We wanted to see if you're good enough to be our bodyguard." said Anna, who also came out from behind a tree. "So you wanted me to break into Elsa's room and find out she's been kidnapped?" "Yes." "Well then- wait. Where was I going with this. I'm sure I had a point. -Sigh- Fuck it!"

Later

After explaining his situation to the group, Dan was taken by Kristoff, along with the help of Olaf, to the place where he found him half frozen. As Dan had thought, there was debris everywhere. While they were looking for parts and other equipment, they began talking. Soon enough, the three took a liking to each other and you would have said they were old friends, just catching up. "So... what happened to you and Anna?" asked Dan. "-Sigh- She still batshit insane?" asked Kristoff "Pretty much." "I don't know man. I mean, it was going great. And when we got it on... I melt just thinking about it." there was a silence "Then, she got curios. We did things, that were pleasurable but... And when she wanted to add Elsa to the mix, I just couldn't take it. So we broke up and she's been the way she is ever since." Dan looked down "Dan, you're playing with fire. I don't know if you could do what I couldn't, then again, you're fifth teen-" "Finally, someone who understands." "But Anna has no restrictions. And I want you to know that I'll help you anyway I can through this." "Thanks Kristoff, I'll be sure to see you if Anna wants to penetrate me with a strap on." "You'll be lucky if that's all you get." (AN: No, there will be no lemons in this story. It's rated T.) _"He doesn't know what we did when we went with Pete and the others in Las Vegas." _said Shadow _"Please don't remind me."_ "And I'll help you as well." declared Olaf "I know all the secret passageways and hiding spots in the castle." "Thanks Olaf. Now let's get this stuff back to the castle."

That Night

Dan sat in his bed, covering his body with a blanket he began to think _"Tomorrow is the day I truly start being a bodyguard. I'll have to find time to work on the portal though."_ He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to engulf him. But then he heard a scream from Elsa's room.

Dan smash opened the door and looked around the room for a threat. Elsa was sitting upright, in her bed, covered in cold sweat. "You ok?" he asked "I just... Had a nightmare. It's fine." "Want to-" "No!" "OK." he was about to exit when "Could you stay with me?" asked Elsa. "Sure." Dan laid down next to her. She cuddled next to him, and surprisingly , she was very warm. "Goodnight Dan." "Goodnight Elsa."

End Chapter


End file.
